


Life Choices

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rin is a dork, when is he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei just wants to read his book but Rin has a different plan in mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this one and it needed to be on Ao3 to!

“What’s so funny?” Rin asked as he shifted his position on his boyfriends’ lap to get a better view of his face.

“Nothing really the author just uses a lot of puns.” Rei answered slowly as he turned the next page to his book a small smile still on his face.

“My boyfriend laughs at puns? I might need to rethink my life choices.” Rin joked as he flashed a mischievous smile at Rei who only hummed in response. Rin frowned not used to being ignored like that.

The two boys had unknowingly started a tradition of lounging around Rei’s room doing their own thing when they had free time. Rei preferred to read books while Rin either watched him read or played Pokemon. Both enjoyed just being in each other’s presence that often they went the whole time not talking. Today Rei was sitting cross legged on the bed his back against the wall comforted by a pillow. Rin had put an extra pillow on Rei’s lap for his head to rest on while he watched Rei read. Rin felt rather affectionate that day and wanted to do nothing more than kiss his boyfriend.

Rin lifted up his arms and slid Rei’s glasses off his face and relocated them to his own. He closed his eyes and made a kissy face up at Rei as an invitation for a kiss. When the glasses weren’t taken back or a kiss given, Rin opened one eye and peaked at Rei who was still reading silently. With an offended huff Rin nudged the glasses off and instead reached up to play with Rei’s hair. At first he just flicked strands out of place in an attempt to get a reaction out of Rei. It slowly faded into braiding chunks of hair long enough to be braided.

When Rei didn’t even reach to undo the braids Rin slid his body in-between Rei’s arms and tried to obscure his vision of the book. Rei simply lifted the book further up and continued reading as if Rin being there was normal. Rin slid off Rei and onto the floor with a dull thud. A groan escaped his lips as he lay on the floor at Rei’s feet. He groaned louder once more in a final attempt to get Rei to look at him. Finally fed up Rin moved into a sitting position in front of Rei and shook his leg.

“What does a guy have to do to get a kiss around here?” Rin complained as he glared up at Rei a small pout on his face.

“He has to ask for one.” Rei answered setting the book aside and leaned down to give Rin a quick kiss on the lips. Rin smiled and dragged Rei back down by his arms when he tried to pull back not ready to stop kissing yet. Rei rolled his eyes and obliged to Rin’s request and gave him soft sweet kisses much to Rin’s delight.

“Now will you stop trying to distract me?” Rei asked when Rin finally let him go.

“Only if you agree to keep those braids in your hair for the rest of the day.” Rin replied cheekily.

“Maybe I’m the one who needs to rethink my life choices.” Rei muttered as he picked up his book to continue reading.


End file.
